


Mistletoe

by Browneyesparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Holiday, Mistletoe, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz found that he couldn't just forget about what Ward had said and over the course of the next few days, he found himself paying extra attention to Simmons. In the end, he deduced that maybe kissing her under the mistletoe would be welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

_“It only took one kiss to know, it must have been the mistletoe.”_

**It Must Have Been The Mistletoe, Barbra Streisand**

 

“I bet you could get her to kiss you under the mistletoe at the S.H.I.E.L.D Christmas party this weekend,” Grant Ward said to Leo Fitz as they set up a Christmas tree.

“Who? _Skye_?” Fitz asked innocently.

Ward blanched at the thought and then shook his head vigorously. “Not _Skye_ , you nerd! I’m talking about _Simmons_ , of course!”

For a moment, Fitz looked flustered and then he recovered splendidly.  “Are you crazy Ward? She would _never_ kiss me, we’re just friends. . . _brother and sister_ even. The thought of us kissing is cra—”

“Oh yeah? I see the way she looks at you,” Ward interjected. “And let me tell you, it isn’t the way a sister looks at her brother. I think she’s just afraid to act out on it. You know you’re not exactly good at reading signals, Fitz. You spend half the time all doe-eyed and tongue-tied whenever you’re around Skye and she looks at you like a _buddy_. But you can’t realize how much Jemma cares about you. And I know you care about her in return. What’s taking you so long to wake up and realize it’s something more than friendship?”

Fitz shrugged and began to untangle a string of multicolored Christmas lights. “I really have no idea what you’re talking about, Ward.”

“Of course not,” Ward muttered. “How about you just forget that I ever said anything, okay Fitz?”

“Okay,” Fitz complied.

But Fitz found that he couldn’t _just_ forget about what Ward had said and over the course of the next few days, he found himself paying extra attention to Simmons. In the end, he deduced that maybe kissing her under the mistletoe would be welcome. That maybe just kissing her, with or without the mistletoe, would be welcomed with open arms and maybe even a kiss in return. He couldn’t believe that Ward was right. He couldn’t believe that he had missed all the signals.

And he didn’t know what to do about it.

**.**

“Simmons sure is looking pretty tonight,” Ward commented to Fitz.

Fitz took her in, she was wearing a plaid green skirt with a white turtleneck and a red sweater. It was just a variation on her every day uniform, but Ward was right. There _was_ something pretty about her. He sighed and nodded.

“Why don’t you just kiss her and get it over with?” Ward asked. “She might enjoy it.”

Fitz frowned. _“Might?”_

Ward smirked. “Well, you never know until you try.”

“I can’t just go up and kiss her!” Fitz said. “That would be strange for everybody.”

“Well, you _could_ just go up and kiss her,” Ward replied. “If. . .”

“If _what_?” Fitz asked nervously.

“If you had mistletoe,” Ward answered with a sly smile as he pulled a sprig out of his pocket. “Go on, take it.”

“I _couldn’t_!” Fitz protested. “What if we’re reading things wrong? What if she doesn’t really want to kiss me? What if she really thinks that we’re just friends? She might punch me!”

“Even if Simmons didn’t want you to kiss her, she wouldn’t punch you!” Ward replied, pushing the mistletoe in hand. “Go on, all of the things that are really worth having are hard to get at first.”

Fitz nodded and took the mistletoe from him; he let out a deep breath and started towards Simmons. It seemed like it took forever to get to her when in reality, it was only a few seconds.

“Um, Gemma. . .”

Simmons stopped her conversation with Skye and turned to look at him with a smile. “Yes Fitz?” she asked.

Fitz cleared his throat nervously and thought of something clever to say, and then he threw all caution to the wind, raised the sprig of mistletoe and kissed her. For a second, it didn’t seem like she was going to kiss him in return but then she did. It was everything that a first kiss should have been, a little awkward but oh so sweet all at the same time.

After a few seconds, she pulled away and blushed slightly. “What was that for?”

“Mistletoe,” Fitz answered, coughing slightly.

Simmons tilted her head up and frowned. “But I don’t see any mistle—”

“Gemma, will you just _shut up_ and kiss him again?” Skye interjected, laughing at the pair next to her.

“Oh. . . am I _supposed_ to kiss him again?”

“If the first one was good enough then, _yes_!” Skye replied.

Simmons laughed a little bit and then she put her arms around his neck. “Come here Fitz,” she said.

When the pair was busy, Skye snuck away and joined Ward across the room.

“Well, it looks like your mission was successful,” she said. “I commend you Agent Grant Ward.”

“Why thank you Skye,” Ward replied, smiling in satisfaction as they watched the two scientists together. “Now, if I could only trick May and Coulson into doing the same thing. . .”

Skye looked at him in shock and awe. “Ward, you _wouldn’t_ , would you!?”

Ward just smiled and didn’t answer her question.

**.**

“Where’d Skye go?” Simmons asked, clearing her throat as she pulled away from Fitz again.

“I dunno,” Fitz replied, looking around the room and feeling more than a bit awkward after their second kiss. He cleared his throat too and smiled at her. “Hey Jem, are we good?”

Simmons laughed. “Of course we are! Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Well I. . .we-we kissed,” Fitz stuttered. “And I’m—”

“The kiss was fine Fitz,” Simmons answered shyly. “It was quite pleasant, really. I. . . I really _enjoyed_ it, actually.”

Fitz’s nerves turned to relief quickly and he smiled at her. “Oh, good! So, then you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you again?”

“No,” Simmons whispered, shaking her head. “No, I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Fitz leaned in and kissed her for a third time.

**.**


End file.
